


Histoire Regalis

by Merlin-Bunny (Lefuulei)



Series: Veil of Elysium [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Afternoon Tea, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate universe - Manapunk, F/M, Gen, History, History Lessons, M/M, Manapunk, Mentions of an OC, OC, Original Character(s), Prequel, Steampunk, world building, world setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefuulei/pseuds/Merlin-Bunny
Summary: {Prequel to Fade Like The Midnight Sun}A history lesson with Merlin and Arthur about the world of Elysium.





	Histoire Regalis

The world changed irrevocably after the fall of Arthur Pendragon.

The then reigning Queen, Guinevere, put forth that magic would no longer be a punishable offense within the realm of Camelot, and she actively worked with their allies to lift the banishment of magic in their kingdoms as well. Her first steps towards restoring their torn relationship with the Old Religion: was to make peace with the Druids and welcome their leaders to participate in the Council proceedings over the laws pertaining to magic, with additional help of now Court Sorcerer Merlin. 

Together, they forged ahead with a new world which would not only accept magic but thrive by it. Of course there were many who still used magic for wrong and were brought before a court of their peers to face judgement. Likewise there were many who still ascribed to the late King Uther’s beliefs that magic was inherently evil and no good could come of it. They too, on their wrong doings, would be brought before the court and face judgment by their peers.

Despite its struggles, Camelot and the five kingdoms flourished under this reign. And while Guinevere never remarried, she had twin sons by the late King Arthur. With Merlin’s help, she was able to raise them into fine young men before a quarrel arose over which would take the throne when it came time for their mother to step down. It was then that a spark of magic was discovered in the younger twin, though thankfully neither were mortally wounded. 

Eventually, Guinevere passed on, leaving the two men to rule the kingdom. Merlin, having seen off his dear friend, set out on his own and disappeared from the world’s eyes to travel and learn more of magic.

In their absence, dissension festered as the twin kings ruled, both on opposite sides of the matter of magic. The older, who would never see a spark of his own, came to accept the religion of the Romans and the word of a single God with open arms. The younger abhorred the idea, keeping to the Old Religion and its gifts. Conflict between the two grew and before long, Camelot fell to war between the two factions. 

But while Camelot’s fall was undeniably fated, the world at large flourished with the two concepts: Religion old and new. Soon, the ages would pass and rather than be silenced, magic was developing right alongside the technological advancements. Eventually gone were the knights of the realm and the many kings and queens, consolidating into one high king or queen regent ruling the land. 

Many stories flourished as well, peculiar ones that became rumors and legends. Such as the man who travelled across the land to find a world very different from their own: people with dark hair and porcelain skin practicing strange ritual like magic and summoning odd beasts which resembled the children of dragons and snakes. The man came back with not just knowledge of their magic but rare herbs,spices, teas and a strange black powder which could ignite in sparks. Many more men followed in his footsteps, seeking new ways across the land to bring back these rare treasures in hopes of finding their own riches. 

Many more peculiar stories passed, ones of a young man who sold his soul to the devil for great knowledge, power, and possibly immortality. Depending on who you asked, he had many names; some called him Merlin, after the ancient wizard of Camelot who lived more than hundreds of years ago. Others called him Doctor Faust, his knowledge surpassing God which he bartered with the devil for yet used it to heal the sick and disabled. More yet claimed that the demon would come out of the man if angered, spinning tales of the man’s duality: one Doctor Jekyll and his Mr. Hyde. But these were all stories and legends, meant to ward off those too curious for their own good and to protect their souls from damnation.

Eventually, with the invention of steam technology, arcanists and alchemists found ways to use their craft to hone the energy of the mechanics to drive technology further. Using the two, the world saw large sailing ships which could traverse the sky, boats that could sail to the end of the world without falling over her edge, trains which could travel to the East and back within a matter of days, and even life-like toys that could move and sing on their own with their visage being those of their creators. 

That was the world they lived in. A world powered by steam, magic, and technology. A world of stories: the pious, the violent, and the unfortunate.

...

“So… you’re telling me that... In spite of being one of the greatest inventors and warlocks of our time you… just want to travel and write stories?” Arthur asked when their history lesson ended. He watched as Merlin contemplated the question before nodding with a soft hum. 

“I can’t really do too much inventing anymore. You were and are my greatest creation. But this world has much to offer me-- us. We can always learn from stories, even more so If they're stories from somewhere outside our home.” Merlin’s explanation made no sense to him, Arthur shaking his head a bit before standing and collecting Merlin’s cup and saucer. “I’ll prepare us lunch then.”

“How about the day after tomorrow?” The mage blurted out, Arthur looking to him with a peculiar stare.

“What?”

“I think the day after tomorrow is as good as any day to set out. There’s no point in dawdling about so we may as well head out as soon as we’re able. Since you’ll need to pack for us, it’ll take a bit of time. But for now, let’s enjoy what’s left of today.”

“Are you always this… obtuse?”

Merlin flashed a grin to Arthur, cheeks pushing his round spectacles up and making him look more like a child than the thirty-five year old man he was. “You would know better than I would.”

The marionette gave a sigh of frustration before heading towards the kitchen, “You’re an idiot, Merlin.”

Watching Arthur go, he closed the book and pushed it aside before opening a letter with his name neatly scrawled on the envelope. 

  
  
_Dear Emrys,_  
_I believe I’ve found what you’re looking for. A spell to entirely bring back those who have passed but without the use of a vessel._  
_Please meet me as soon as you receive this missive._  
_I’ll be waiting._  
_Much respect,_  
_Minerva_


End file.
